Pasaana Discovery
by reylolove44
Summary: An alternate version to the epic scene on Pasaana between Ben and Rey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rey was dazzled by the spectacle before her. She and her friends had traced Luke Skywalker's mission in finding a Sith Wayfinder to the planet Pasaana. What they didn't know was that they had arrived at the same time as an ancient festival known as Aki-Aki. This celebration only occurred every 42 years. Rey counted herself lucky to witness such an incredible event. She wandered around and soaked in everything going on. She was offered a necklace and wore it with pride, happy to be apart of the celebration.  
Something changed at that moment, however. A familiar presence began making itself known to her through the special bond they shared. Rey looked around and moved towards the presence until she locked eyes with the man she searched for. Kylo Ren stood before her in a white room. She noticed that he was wearing his mask again, but saw that it had been welded together since he had smashed it to pieces. It had been a year since they had seen each other. A year since they had taken down Supreme Leader Snoke and his Praetorian Guards. She looked at him and felt a surge of many different emotions run through her about the man standing before her. Rey had thought about their last moments together and felt a little guilty at not taking Ben's hand. But it was Kylo Ren who had offered the hand, not Ben.  
Kylo struggled to keep his emotions in check as he stared at the woman in front of him. He had not seen her in a year but hadn't stopped thinking about her since their last Force bond. His vulnerability in offering his hand to her never left his mind and he had wished that he had truly proved to her why she should have joined him. They both stood silently towards each other, no words needing to be spoken as they took each other in. There was a deep connection between them that each couldn't deny about the other, even if they disagreed on things. Kylo broke the silence without breaking his gaze.  
"Palpatine wants you dead," he began, noticing how strong she was and how she didn't waiver at this words.  
"Serving another master?" she asked, her eyes not leaving his.  
"No. I have other plans," he replied. Kylo paused and looked at the ground for a moment. Through their bond, Rey could sense the feeling of longing. She was no stranger to this since it was the same longing that often filled her. Wondering what plans Kylo could possibly have for the Emperor, she waited to hear more from him.  
"I offered you my hand once. You wanted to take it. Why didn't you?" Kylo asked with a softness to his voice that reminded Rey of how he spoke only to her. A tingle went down her spine as she was reminded once again of the moment Kylo referred to. So much transpired in that moment on Snoke's ship: Ben saving her by killing his master, the two working side by side to defeat Snoke's guards, Rey wanting to kiss Ben at the end of the battle...Her feelings for Ben Solo were so strong that she had to shake herself awake from the daydream to focus back on the masked man in front of her.  
"You could have killed me. Why didn't you?" she asked, truly curious about his response. Rey had no idea at that moment as Kylo held his lightsaber in front of her that he would ever betray his master. Of course, she had figured that because their minds were connected, he had to keep it from her so Snoke wouldn't have been able to figure out the plan. That moment brought so much joy to Rey because Ben had chosen to stand with her. Kylo could feel Rey's emotions through their bond and couldn't help but smile at what he felt from her. She had the same feelings about him that he did about her. Stepping towards her, he shuddered at being this close to her after such a long time.  
"You can't hide, Rey. Not from me," he spoke softly. He was now standing just a few feet from her and continued making his way towards her. Rey was thrilled by what he said and tried to hide her emotions from him, finding it difficult to hold her ground as well as keep her emotions in check. Her eyes traveled across his mask. It was artfully reconstructed but she found that it wouldn't be able to keep Ben Solo locked away.  
"I see through the cracks in your mask. You're haunted. You can't stop seeing what you did to your father," she pressed on, trying to turn the conversation back towards him.  
"Do you still count the days since your parents left? Such pain in you, such anger," he spoke, pushing past her comment. He was now standing just inches from her and looked down into her face. Rey looked back at him and she could feel their combined longing for one another. She didn't want to hurt him. He was the only person in the whole galaxy who was honest with her and made her feel like she had a home. She gazed up at him and wished she could just rip his mask right off so she could see the true man she had feelings for.  
"I don't want to have to kill you. I'm going to find you, and I'm going to turn you to the Dark Side. When I offer my hand again, you'll take it," he purred, making Rey's spine tingle. Kylo truly didn't want to kill her. He felt such a deep connection with Rey that ran deeper than this bond they shared. Although he knew she had feelings for Ben Solo, he didn't think he was strong enough to be Ben Solo anymore. Since Kylo wanted to have her, he felt there was no choice but to turn her to the Dark Side with him. As he looked at her, his eyes moved down to her chest and noticed the necklace she was wearing. He had to admit it looked beautiful on her. Rey stared back at the man just inches in front of her, not wavering. "We'll see," she replied, not breaking her gaze. They stared at each other for a moment longer, sparks flying between them. Just then Rey was pulled out of her trace of staring at Kylo when he reached out and grabbed the necklace from around her neck. He held it tightly in his fist and the bond cut out, but not before Kylo noticed Rey run her hand up and down where the necklace had just been. Rey would not be hidden from him for long now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rey and her friends had made their way out into the vast desert sea on Pasaana, away from the Aki-Aki celebration. She was planning to buy her friends time to get on the way off planet because she felt his presence here. It was different this time because he was actually here. From the distance, she could hear his TIE fighter approaching as she stood in the middle of the desert, the wind whipping about her. Rey took deep breaths as she connected through the Force, feeling it fill her up. She drew her lightsaber from her belt and grasped it tightly in her hand as she watched Kylo's TIE fighter come into view. Kylo rocketed towards Rey and could feel her more and more as he got closer to her. He could feel her power and reveled in it. As he accelerated towards her, he was not going to hurt her but wanted to push her abilities so he could see if what the Emperor told him about her was true. Secretly, he also was curious about how her powers had grown since they were together last and wanted to test her. He saw the brilliant blue of her lightsaber glow across the desert landscape and watched as she turned away from him. He smiled as he saw that she was about to show him her power.  
With only one quick glance back, Rey took off at a sprint. Just as the TIE fighter came upon her, she leapt backwards over the TIE fighter and sliced at one of the wings, landing gracefully just behind it. She watched as the TIE fighter spun out of control and her heart lurched. Rey didn't want to hurt Kylo, but she couldn't help but smile at how she had shown him up yet again. Kylo's ship crashed but he was unharmed, thankful that his helmet had protected him. He climbed up and out of the smoking remains of the ship and made his way towards Rey.  
Clasping her lightsaber back to her belt, Rey turned towards Finn's voice that was screaming her name. He was pointing to a First Order shuttle that was launching and beginning to leave Pasaana. Chewie, she breathed as she realized her friend and co-pilot had been captured by the First Order. Quickly Rey thrust her hand out towards the shuttle and pulled it back with the Force. As she pulled the shuttle back towards the desert floor, her eyes landed on Kylo walking towards her. He had taken his mask off and she watched as his cloak billowed in the wind. She focused her attention back on the task at hand and tried to push Kylo out of her thoughts. It became difficult when she felt an opposite pull and realized that Kylo had also reached out to pull the shuttle away from her.  
Kylo could feel her strength as he pulled the shuttle away from her. He couldn't help but be in complete awe of this woman and wanted to push her further to see how much power she truly had. She was his equal and he could see that so clearly now, even more so than when they fought over his uncle's lightsaber back on Snoke's ship. The pull of the shuttle continued back and forth seemingly without any end in sight. Until Rey reached deep within herself for one last pull with all her might. What happened next changed everything forever. As Rey reached out to pull the shuttle to her once and for all, blue electricity shot out of her hands and hit the shuttle, blasting it to pieces. Rey screamed out Chewbacca's name as she realized what she had done. Kylo let go of his grip on the shuttle as soon as he saw the lightning come from her fingertips. It is true, he thought. This dazed and amazed him at the same time. Kylo just stared at Rey and watched as she shook from exhaustion and the pain she felt from what she had done. He could feel her pain and his heart broke for what she felt. It was exactly how he felt after he killed his father. He knew in this moment exactly what he had to do, not letting his eyes drift from the woman he cared about more than anything in the whole galaxy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kylo ran faster than he ever had before. The sound of his feet echoed as he continued to pick up the pace. His cloak flew off of him as he ran across the desert landscape of Pasaana. He wasn't going to stop until he reached Rey. She had to know that he was there for her. He would not let her go through this alone.  
Rey had been frozen in place for quite some time, shocked into silence from what had just transpired. That power came from her. She was responsible for Chewbacca's death. Not knowing what to do with all the pain that overwhelmed her, she started falling to the floor. As she fell to the floor, it was not Kylo Ren who caught her. Ben Solo had wrapped his arms around Rey as she fell into his lap. They looked into each other's eyes and Rey collapsed into Ben's arms. Ben pulled her close as they both cried together, their bodies shaking from the tears. Rey nuzzled into Ben's neck and let her hold him, feeling safe in his arms.  
Ben laid his head on top of Rey's and continued to hold her, telling her with each caress of his hands on her arms that he was there for her. He would always be here for her and he wanted Rey to know that. Ben gently kissed the top of her head and wrapped her again in his embrace, letting her tears fall onto his sweater. Rey was feeling the same comfort she felt when she had touched Ben's hand in her hut on Ahch-To and her tears began to slow as she settled into Ben's arms more. She pulled away slightly to look into the eyes of the man who held her and took a deep breath.  
"I...I did this...I caused Chewie to die because I lost control...I'm a monster…" she said, barely above a whisper. Ben rubbed her shoulders and pulled her in close to his chest. Rey had once called him a monster, but he wouldn't let her think this of herself.  
"You are no monster, Rey. You are the strongest person I know who won't stop fighting for the people you care about," he replied, still rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. He rested his chin on top of her head and gave her a squeeze.  
"Rey, you are worth fighting for and this is not over. There is another shuttle that came here to Pasaana and I do feel his presence on board. He wasn't in the one, Rey. He's alive," he continued. Rey pulled back and stared at him. He stared back at her and she could see that he was honest with her as he always was. Ben was the only person in this whole galaxy who had been honest to Rey. Before he said anything else, Rey brought her lips to his and pulled him into a kiss. Ben was surprised by the kiss but welcomed it with so much passion that had been building between them since they first met from what seems like eons ago.  
When they broke from the kiss to catch their breath, they leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. They both smiled and Rey heard Ben giggle softly, which made her grin more. Quickly they stood up and Rey made her way towards the other shuttle to bring Chewbacca back. But she didn't get very far as Ben had scooped her up in his arms and started running with her in his grasp. They raced towards the shuttle but found they were too late. Rey had realized also that Poe, Finn, and the droids had already left the planet. Placing Rey back down on the ground, Ben looked at her with a plan forming in his mind, his lips curling into a smile. "You came here on the Falcon, right?" he asked. Rey grinned towards Ben, making his heart sore, as she reached to grab his hand. They ran hand in hand towards the Millennium Falcon to leave Pasaana and help rescue Chewbacca. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stepping aboard the Millennium Falcon brought a wave of memories flooding back into Ben Solo as he stood just outside the cockpit. He was apprehensive about sitting in the cockpit as Rey was finishing the preparations to leave Pasaana. It seemed like forever since he last set foot inside this famous ship known across the galaxy. Lost in thought, he was brought back to the present when Rey appeared at his side. She laced her fingers in his and gave a little squeeze. "Ben, I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier," she spoke while she felt a blush start to crawl across her cheeks.  
"Ask about what?" Ben replied, knowing full well what she was talking about. Given their current situation, he would have never thought that Rey would be the one to kiss him first. He had dreamed about kissing her for so long and to have it finally happen, he wanted to hear what she had to say about what had transpired between them, forever changing their lives.  
"You know...me kissing you? I'm sorry, I just...I thought that Ben Solo was lost and I would never be able to bring him back home...back to me. But seeing you run across the desert to be by my side, to support me, my hope has been restored," Rey spoke with a softness that made Ben's heart melt. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers gently. "Rey, I've always cared about you. I thought I wouldn't be strong enough to protect you and stand with you as Ben Solo. I thought that with the power of the Dark Side to guide me, that would make me stronger. But I've seen how strong you are with the Light Side. You are my equal in the Force. I realized that if someone as incredible as you could be strong with the Force through the Light, maybe I had a true chance to be myself, my true self once again," he replied with such a sensitive vulnerability in his voice. Rey reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand, her eyes showing the love she felt for him. Ben smiled and tilted Rey's chin up so he could kiss her. The kiss was gentle and both Ben and Rey could feel their love for one another so strongly. After their lips parted, they stepped into the cockpit and started up the Falcon. "Hold on Chewie, we're coming," Rey whispered as she made the jump to hyperspace, feeling warmed by Ben's hand resting on hers. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As they travelled through hyperspace, Rey and Ben sat close to one another on the Dejarik bench on the Falcon. Ben remembered playing the game with his father and Chewbacca many times but could never beat them. He smiled to himself at the memory as he held Rey's hand tightly within his grasp, rubbing his thumb across her hand over and over again. Rey rested her head on Ben's shoulder and snuggled in as close as she could to him.  
"Where will they be hiding Chewie?" Rey asked.  
"One of the detention cells, I'm sure. It will not be very guarded, so it shouldn't be a problem getting to him," Ben replied. He was replaying their play through his mind. "Are you sure you're okay with how we're arriving?" he asked.  
"I don't see any other logical choice, Ben. It will be much more convincing if we arrive with them believing that you had captured me on Pasaana," Rey said reassuringly. She knew how Ben felt about her but this was the only way to get on board the Star Destroyer versus going there ready to blast anything in sight. It was better to work their way in and then sneak out as best they could. Rey squeezed Ben's hand and snuggled more into him. Ben kissed her on the top of her head, wishing they could stay like this for a little bit longer. They were both brought back to their present situation when the ship started beeping, alerting them about dropping out of hyperspace in mere moments. Ben and Rey stood up and walked back towards the cockpit just as they watched the blue of lightspeed fade into the massive First Order Star Destroyer ahead of them. As soon as they were in range, Ben hailed the Star Destroyer through the Falcon's comms.  
"Supreme Leader Kylo Ren approaching Shuttle Bay 2," he spoke in his authoritative voice. Rey always loved how naturally deep his voice was and found it hard to stay focused on the task at hand. They waited a few moments before they received a response.  
"Request to land granted. Welcome back, Supreme Leader," a voice replied over the comms. Rey and Ben looked at each other but were careful not to let themselves get too giddy. It was still the beginning of their rescue plan. Once the Falcon had landed inside the shuttle bay, Ben and Rey prepared themselves for the next step of their plan. Rey had found some handcuffs onboard and Ben carefully placed them around her wrists, making sure they weren't too tight. She found herself smiling in spite of everything because of how gentle Ben was being with her. He always was so soft and gentle towards her and she found her feelings for him grow deeper and deeper.  
"Ben, before we leave the Falcon, I...I just wanted to say thank you. I wouldn't be able to do this without you. Any of this. I love you, Ben," she started but was stopped by Ben's lips pressed against hers. He had undone the handcuffs around her wrists and felt her arms wrap around his neck. Their kiss seemed to last forever and they only pulled away to catch their breath. Looking into each other's eyes, they both nodded and made their way out of the Falcon. Rey had her hands in the handcuffs and Ben held his hand on the small of her back, guiding her down the ramp. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ben and Rey made their way through the many corridors on the Star Destroyer without much incident. Rey chuckled to herself at how nervous everyone felt around their Supreme Leader. If they only knew he had turned back to the Light, she thought. Ben kept his hand at the small of her back and Rey felt his thumb rub her there, soothing any possible nerves she had. They turned down yet another corridor until they reached the detention area. There was only one guard stationed there and he stood up immediately at the sight of Ben and Rey.  
"Supreme Leader! I welcome you to the detention area and - " the guard began.  
"We can dispense with the pleasantries. I am requesting the release of a prisoner that will join this resistance scum in an execution," Ben interrupted, not breaking his glaring stare. The guard became nervous and could barely choke out a response. Rey had to hold her tongue to keep herself from giggling. Ben held her steady with his hand moving from her back to one arm, squeezing it gently.  
"Yes, Supreme Leader. Right away," the guard stammered as he walked to collect Chewbacca. Rey watched as he walked away and felt Ben lean in close, his lips just against her ear.  
"We're almost there, Rey," he whispered and gave a quick kiss on her eye that made her shuddered in pleasure. Ben grinned slightly to himself at how he made Rey feel, but quickly refocused as the guard came back with Chewbacca. The legendary wookie started roaring and shouting towards Ben and Rey but stopped as he looked at their expressions. The guard handed Chewbacca over and watched as the Supreme Leader left with both of the prisoners.  
"Resistance scum," he muttered as he returned to his post. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chewbacca, Ben, and Rey snuck on board the Millennium Falcon without being detected and were soon off towards the Resistance Base. Celebrations took place after they were safely traveling through the blue hues of hyperspace. Chewbacca had embraced Ben and Rey in massive hugs as he shared his deep thanks for rescuing him. As Chewbacca walked back to the cockpit, Ben and Rey turned towards each other. He smiled and it warmed Rey's heart as she smiled back. They stepped towards each other and didn't stop until their lips touched. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey's waist and pulled her in as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to stand on tiptoes to pull him closer to her. Rey ran her fingers through his hair and gripped his hair tightly, making Ben groan as he gripped her tighter. He pushed her back against the wall and let his lips trail down from her lips to her neck. Rey felt pleasure run through her as her skin seemed to be lit on fire with each kiss from Ben's full lips. She sighed and the sound pushed Ben to continue his kisses as he pulled her shirt down just a bit to expose her shoulder, kissing her collarbone gently. He felt her lips against his forehead and sighed into her shoulder. Rey ran her hands down to the hem of his shirt and tried to pull it up over his head and was disappointed when Ben had stopped her. She gazed into his eyes with a hint of concern. "What's wrong, Ben?" she asked inquisitively. She was hoping that his feelings for her hadn't changed. Ben looked at her with such a loving gaze as he cupped her cheek.  
"All I've ever wanted was you, Rey. There have been so many times where I've wanted to just grab you and take you for my own. You have no idea what thoughts have run through my mind about you...about what it would be like to touch you, to kiss you...to give you my love," he began, his deep voice filled with so much passion that it made Rey melt into his embrace.  
"I want you more than anything, Rey. I want to show you how much I love you. But we can't here...not with Chewbacca so close by," he continued, a mischievous gleam in his eyes that made Rey giggle. "Well, there are living quarters onboard...I don't suppose we could, maybe…" Rey began but was stopped as she was swept up into Ben's arms and felt his lips upon hers with a fiery passion. He pulled back and looked at her with all of the love he felt for her and walked with Rey in his arms towards the living quarters. His heart thumped loudly against his chest as Rey leaned her head against his shoulders. They still had some time before reaching the Resistance Base and he would use this time to truly show her how much she meant to him and how she owned his heart. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ben carried Rey in his arms through the Falcon until they reached the living quarters. He held her tightly and stopped when he reached the bed inside, listening as the door shut behind them. Ben looked into Rey's eyes and felt his heart soar as she smiled up at him. She kissed him deeply and he kissed her back with the same passion, their love sparking through their bond like blaster fire. Ben carefully laid Rey onto the bed and gingerly climbed on top of her, their lips staying connected as best they could. She sighed into his mouth as she felt him lay his weight on top of her. Lips were pressing against each other nonstop as hands were moving all over. Ben's hands grasped Rey's wrists and pushed them above her head as he continued kissing her, feeling Rey moan against his lips and sending excitement throughout his body. Their fingers intertwined as they began slowly grinding against one another. Rey felt herself getting wet and worked her hands towards the hem of his shirt and pulled his shirt above his head. Ben pulled off Rey's shirt as well and then they both just stared at each other. Rey had seen Ben shirtless before back on Ahch-To. But seeing it again and in the way she wanted to see it filled her up with excitement. Ben stared at Rey's beautiful body tanned from years on the desert planet of Jakku. Rey ran her head across Ben's cheek and smiled as he leaned into her touch. They came together again with their lips crashing into one another, their bare chests finally connected. The feel of their exposed chests against each other felt so wonderful and caused both of them to pick up the pace of their kisses all over one another. Ben kissed down from Rey's lips down her neck and to her breasts. As he sucked on her breasts, his hands reached to pull down her pants and was met with no resistance. As soon as her pants were off, Ben kissed the inside of her thigh and felt Rey tremble at his touch, causing him to grin. Before he could continue, Rey pulled him back up to her and kissed him deeply on his full lips. She felt him hard against her and started to work on taking his pants off. He helped her slide them off as they continued to pass kisses to one another, the tension heating up tremendously. Now they were both completely bare. Ben readied himself at Rey's opening and kissed her as he entered her. They both grunted at the impact but felt wonderful to be finally connected. Rey and Ben moved in tandem as they were reaching their highest points. Together, they came and then collapsed from exhaustion. Ben lay on top of Rey and felt her soft lips kiss him along his jawline. He moved off of her so he lay next to her and they stared at each other. Reaching a hand up to push some hair out of her face, Ben kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arms around her.  
"I love you, Ben," Rey whispered as she sank into his embrace.  
"I know," he replied. Rey smiled and heard his love through those two words. They fell asleep in each other's arms, finally feeling at peace. No matter what came their way, they would always have each other. Ben had been brought back to the Light by the woman he loved more than the whole galaxy. And Rey found the home she had been searching for in the man she loved. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rey woke up first as she heard the Falcon dropping out of hyperspace. Ben was still asleep next to her and she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. Leaning over, she kissed him first on his cheek and then on the lips. He stirred and opened his eyes to the beautiful girl beside him, smiling as he ran his hand through her hair. They got dressed and walked hand in hand up to the cockpit to watch their approach to the Resistance Base. Chewbacca landed the Falcon with grace and sped out of the ship as the ramp was still being lowered. It was good to be home and he wanted to get to his friends as soon as possible. Ben and Rey walked together off the Falcon and were greeted by the members of the Resistance. Their eyes lit up when they saw Rey but quickly turned to fear as they saw Ben standing with her. Everyone raised their blasters towards him and Rey moved quickly in front of Ben to protect him.  
"Stop! Stop this! Kylo Ren is no more! This is Ben Solo. Put your weapons down, now!" she shouted. Ben couldn't help but smile to himself. Rey was so strong and powerful in every aspect of what made her wonderful and what he had fallen in love with. He knew that she loved him but this was further proof of her feelings about him. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed right back. Rey focused on the group in front of her and watched as Finn stepped forward with Poe. They had been put in charge of the Resistance.  
"Rey, this man has committed countless horrible actions against us and we cannot risk him living among us freely. I'm sorry, but he'll have to come into our custody," Finn explained. He could see how Rey protected the Supreme Leader and couldn't understand why she would risk everything they had built just because this man might have turned to the Light Side of the Force. How could they trust him and assume he was telling the truth?  
"Finn, listen to me. We embraced you with open arms even though you used to be a Stormtrooper. We were able to look past your past and now I'm asking you to do the same. Please," she begged, wrapping an arm around Ben securely. Finn looked from Rey to the man she held so close and back to Rey. He was fueled with rage from everything this man did and was only brought out of his anger when Poe rested his hand on Finn's shoulder.  
"We will let him stay, Rey. But he will need to stay locked in your quarters until we can figure out how we can defeat the Emperor and his vast army amassing on Exegol," Poe replied in a stern but understanding voice. He too had suffered at the hands of Kylo Ren but knew he could trust Rey. She was strong in a power he could never understand. He also didn't want to see what would happen if they disagreed with Rey. They would have a civil war on their hands. Rey looked at Ben and he pulled her close before looking back at the Resistance group.  
"I accept these terms and will be at your disposal for any help you require, should you need my help," he stated. The group parted as Rey lead Ben to her quarters. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ben walked behind Rey to her quarters on the Resistance Base. He tried keeping his head down but could feel the stares of each and every Resistance member. If it hadn't been for Rey sticking up for him, he would probably not have even made it into the heart of the base. Ben smiled softly at Rey's passion to protect him and knew it was a debt he would spend his life trying to repay. They turned a corner and had come upon Rey's quarters. She opened the door and Ben followed her inside. He looked around and took in everything that made this room truly Rey's, particularly a desk that housed a lot of engineering equipment. He smiled at that, knowing how talented she was when it came to mechanics. Hearing the door lock, Ben turned to look at Rey. She leaned her head against the door and Ben watched her shoulders slump. He rushed over to her and tenderly placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Rey sighed and placed her hand on top of his and squeezed back. She sighed and took a deep breath before speaking to him.  
"I'm so sorry, Ben. I thought they would understand. I thought they would be able to see you how I see you…" she spoke softly, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill over. Ben pulled her away from the door and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck lovingly. Rey sighed and felt once more at peace being held by the man she loved. He kissed her neck before settling his lips by her ear, his breath making a tingle run down Rey's spine.  
"Those children you were looking at back on Pasaana, I was looking at them as well," Ben whispered, changing the subject to ease Rey's sadness. "Before I officially called out to you in our bond, I watched as you looked at all those children and felt the same tugging in my heart as you did. I stood behind you and thought of reaching out to touch you, wrap my arm around you…I wish I had." He gave Rey a gentle squeeze with his arms still wrapped around her waist. Rey tilted her head up towards Ben so she could look into his eyes.  
"I thought I felt you there next to me. When I looked at those children, I pictured what joy fills their lives every day and how I would want to fill their joy if they were my own. But…" she paused, looking deeply into Ben's face and brushing her hand against his cheek. He looked at her longingly, waiting for her to finish. "I…I never thought about having children until…until you came into my life." Before she could continue, his lips were against hers in a hungry passion that stole her breath away. Their lips moved together over and over, with Ben's arms still wrapped tightly around Rey's waist as he held his cheek in her hand, her other hand resting on top of the ones holding her close. They broke their kiss only to catch a breath, but their lips were mere centimeters apart, breaths hot and heavy in each others faces, their eyes closed in the bliss that just occurred.  
"I want you, Ben, in every single way. I want to raise children with you, grow old with you, train with you. I want you now and always. I want you every day for the rest of my life," Rey whispered against his lips before placing a light kiss on them. She opened her eyes and saw that tears were brimming at the corners of his eyes as he looked down on her. He choked back a sob as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Rey, I want you more than you could possibly know. I want to give you everything you desire, everything you want, just as long as I can be with you for forever," Ben whispered back before claiming her lips once again. He let his lips trail down to her neck and pulled back some of her shirt to expose the skin underneath, kissing it softly and making a delicious moan escape from Rey's lips. He still held her tightly against him and Rey could feel his hardness poking into her from behind, making her gasp in delight.  
"I want you now, Ben…please…" Rey spoke through her gasps and moans and Ben continued to kiss and suck at her shoulder, slowly pulling down her shirt just above where he breast was. He was going much slower than when they had first made love on the Falcon, but Rey found it even more arousing. She began to slowly grind her behind into his hardness and heard him groan in pleasure, spurring her on to continue her slow, sensual movements against him. Ben's hands pulled down Rey's shirt so her breasts were now out in the open and he growled hungrily in her ear, making shivers run through Rey's body. He took each breast into one hand and began to massage them, his lips kissing and sucking on her neck. Rey placed her hands on top of his and moaned loudly at how he gripped her breasts, never wanting the feeling to end. As she continued to grind on him, Ben thrust up into her and Rey could truly feel his erection through his pants, begging to be released. Ben continued playing with her breasts as Rey reached around to try and pull his shirt up so his bare chest could be against her bare back. She whimpered at the brief disconnect of his hands leaving her breasts so he could pull his shirt off but then moaned even louder when he gripped her breasts again.  
"You thought I was done playing with you? We have only just begun," he whispered seductively as he pressed his arousal deeper into her grinding, holding her breasts tightly in each hand. Rey continued to moan and placed her hands on his butt, pulling his thrusts deeper still into her behind. Each grind was so slow but so sensual for both, causing their breaths to become heavy and they were both panting nonstop at their shared arousal. Ben moved on hand slowly down towards Rey's pants and quickly pulled them down, letting gravity take them the rest of the way until they pooled at her feet. He then ran his fingertips along her thighs until he let his massive hand rest over her vagina. Rey moaned and leaned her head back into his shoulder as he began to rub his hand back and forth over her vagina as he continued to grind into her from behind. She pulled him into a kiss and grew wetter by the second, especially with their groans and moans passing between each kiss.  
Ben began to rub harder and faster against her vagina and felt his erection getting harder and harder by the second, wishing it could be set free. Sensing this through their bond, Rey reached for Ben's pants and pulled them down so his erection was now free. She grabbed onto it, Ben grunting into her mouth at having his penis touched by her. She began pulling it towards her behind and Ben wasted no time in inserting himself inside her. Rey braced herself against the door with one hand as she held onto Ben's neck with the other, a shout of undeniable pleasure escaping from her throat. Ben quickly pulled her into a kiss as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her.  
"They'll hear us," he whispered in between kisses and pants.  
"Let them hear," she whispered back, driving Ben's arousal through the roof. He continued to thrust into her as both his hands were rubbing the front of her vagina. The pure bliss they were experiencing echoed between them through their bond, which spurred them on and on until Rey finally came onto Ben's hands and penis, with Ben following soon after, his essence spilling deeply inside her. They were both panting and completely out of breath. Rey turned to face Ben and pulled him into a deep kiss, cupping his face in her hands. Ben walked Rey back until she was against the door and kissed her deeper, his hands gently gripping her waist. They came up for air and reveled in their sweaty, bare bodies against each other, nosing each other lovingly. "I love you, Rey," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and cheek.  
"I know," she whispered back, loving the smile creep across his face at her use of his words. He kissed her full lips again before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to her bed, sharing their love all night long. 


End file.
